Aldea & Iliana
by Esmerine
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard mais une jolie surprise l'attend : deux nouvelles, deux elfes, Aldea et Iliana. Il va vite se sentir très proche de cette nouvelle, si timide et mystérieuse, mais si intrigante...


**Chapitre 8 : La victoire de Rogue**

Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Il resta immobile sous la cape d'invisibilité, sentant sur son visage la tiédeur et l'humidité du sang qui coulait de son nez, écoutant les voix et les bruits de pas qui lui parvenaient du couloir. Il pensa tout d'abord que les compartiments devaient sûrement être vérifiés avant que le train ne reparte. Mais il songea aussitôt avec découragement que même si on regardait à l'intérieur, on ne le verrait pas. Son seul espoir, c'était que quelqu'un entre et trébuche contre lui.

Harry n'avait jamais autant haï Malefoy qu'à cet instant, paralysé sur le sol de ce compartiment, telle une absurde tortue renversée sur le dos, le sang coulant dans sa bouche à lui en donner la nausée. Il s'était mis dans une situation si stupide… et à présent, les bruits de pas s'évanouissaient, tout le monde se pressait sur le quai, il entendait le frottement des bagages que les élèves traînaient derrière eux et le tumulte des conversations.

Ron et Hermione penseraient qu'il avait quitté le train sans eux. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, prennent leur place dans la Grande Salle, regardent autour de la table de Gryffondor et s'aperçoivent qu'il n'était pas là, le train serait déjà à mi-chemin de Londres.

Il essaya de produire un son, ne serait-ce qu'un grognement, mais c'était impossible. Il se rappela alors que certains sorciers, Dumbledore par exemple, parvenaient à jeter des sorts sans parler et il essaya un sortilège d'Attraction pour récupérer sa baguette magique qui lui était tombée des mains, en répétant dans sa tête les mots : _"Accio baguette !" _ mais il ne se passa rien.

Il crut entendre le frémissement des arbres, autour du lac, et le hululement lointain d'un hibou, mais aucun son indiquant qu'on le cherchait, ou même (il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir cet espoir) des voix paniquées se demandant où était passé Harry Potter. Un sentiment d'accablement le saisit lorsqu'il imagina le convoi des diligences tirées par des Sombrals avançant lentement vers l'école et les éclats de rire étouffés qui devaient s'élever de celle où Malefoy racontait à ses amis Serpentard comment il avait attaqué Harry.

Une secousse ébranla le train et fit rouler Harry sur le côté. A présent, au lieu du plafond, il regardait la poussière accumulée sous la banquette. Le sol se mit à vibrer tandis que la locomotive se remettait en marche. L'express repartait, et personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait toujours à bord…

A cet instant, il sentit quelqu'un lui arracher sa cape d'invisibilité et une voix au-dessus de lui lança :

-Salut, Harry.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière rouge et le corps de Harry sa mobilité. Il put se redresser dans une position assise plus digne, essuyer précipitamment d'un revers de main le sang de son visage contusionné et lever la tête vers Tonks qui tenait à sa main la cape d'invisibilité.

-On ferait bien de sortir d'ici, dit-elle, alors qu'un panache de vapeur obscurcissait la fenêtre du compartiment et que le train commençait à rouler. Viens, on va sauter en marche.

Harry courut derrière elle dans le couloir. Tonks ouvrit la portière et bondit sur le quai qui donnait l'impression de glisser sous eux à mesure que le convoi prenait de la vitesse. Harry l'imita, vacilla un peu en atterrissant, puis se redressa à temps pour voir la locomotive écarlate s'éloigner de plus en plus vite avant de disparaître dans un virage.

L'air frais de la nuit apaisa les élancements douloureux de son nez. Tonks l'observait et il se sentit furieux, gêné, d'avoir été découvert dans une position aussi ridicule. Sans prononcer un mot, elle lui rendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton amer. Merci de… enfin…

-Pas de quoi, répondit Tonks sans sourire.

D'après ce que Harry pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité, elle avait les mêmes cheveux ternes, couleur souris, et paraissait aussi misérable que lorsqu'il l'avait vue au Terrier.

-Je peux soigner ton nez si tu restes parfaitement immobile.

Harry n'était pas très emballé par cette idée. Il avait plutôt eu l'intention d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, en qui il avait beaucoup plus confiance pour exécuter des sortilèges de Guérison, mais il lui semblait impoli de l'avouer et il se figea sur place, les yeux fermés.

-_Episkey_, dit Tonks.

Harry ressentit dans son nez une intense chaleur puis un froid glacial. Il leva une main et le tâta avec précaution. Il avait l'air guéri.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Remets donc cette cape sur toi, nous irons à l'école à pied, dit Tonks, toujours sans sourire.

Lorsque Harry s'enveloppa à nouveau dans la cape, elle agita sa baguette. La silhouette argentée d'une immense créature à quatre pattes en surgit alors et fila dans la nuit.

-C'était un Patronus ? demanda Harry qui avait déjà vu Dumbledore envoyer des messages de cette manière.

-Oui, j'annonce au château que tu es avec moi, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. Viens, il ne faut pas traîner.

Ils partirent le long de la route qui menait à l'école.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas quitté le train et je savais que tu avais cette cape. Donc, je me suis dit que tu te cachais peut-être pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et quand j'ai vu les stores baissées sur la porte de ce compartiment, j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai été affectée à Pré-au-Lard, une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire pour protéger l'école, répondit Tonks.

-Il n'y a que vous ou bien…

-Non, Fiertalon, Savage et Dawlish sont avec moi.

-Dawlish, l'Auror que Dumbledore a attaqué l'année dernière ?

-C'est ça.

Ils avancèrent à pas lourds sur la route sombre et déserte, suivant les traces fraîches des diligences. Sous sa cape, Harry jetait des regards en biais à Tonks. L'année précédente, elle lui posait sans cesse des questions (au point d'en devenir un peu agaçante par moments), elle riait facilement, elle plaisantait. A présent, elle paraissait plus âgée, plus sérieuse, plus déterminée. Était-ce la conséquence de ce qui s'était passé au ministère ? Il songea avec un certain malaise qu'Hermione l'aurait incité à dire quelque chose de réconfortant au sujet de Sirius, lui assurer qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire au sujet de la mort de son parrain. Ce n'était pas plus sa faute que celle de n'importe qui d'autre (et bien moins que la sienne), mais il n'aimait pas parler de Sirius lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin en silence dans la nuit froide, la longue cape de Tonks traînant sur le sol dans un bruissement semblable à un murmure.

Ayant toujours fait ce trajet en diligence, Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la longue distance qui séparait Poudlard de la gare. Avec un grand soulagement, il vit enfin les hauts piliers qui encadraient le portail, chacun surmonté d'un sanglier ailé. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il avait hâte de laisser derrière lui cette Tonks si lugubre. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour pousser les grilles, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient fermées par une chaîne.

-_Alohomora !_ lança-t-il d'une voix assurée, sa baguette pointée sur le cadenas, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Ca ne marchera pas, dit Tonks. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a ensorcelé le portail.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

-Je pourrais escalader la muraille suggéra-t-il.

-Non, tu ne pourrais pas, répondit Tonks d'un ton catégorique. Elles sont toutes protégées par des maléfices Anti-intrusion. La sécurité a été multipliée par cent, cette année.

-Dans ce cas, répliqua Harry, qui commençait à être agacé par son manque de coopération, j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à dormir ici jusqu'à demain matin.

-Quelqu'un vient te chercher, dit Tonks, regarde.

Une lanterne se balançait au pied du château. Harry fut si heureux de la voir qu'il se sentit prêt à endurer les représailles de Rusard, lancées de sa voix sifflantes, et ses tirades sur les élèves qui seraient moins souvent en retard si seulement on leur écrasait les pouces dans un étau. Ce fut seulement lorsque le lueur jaune arriva à trois mètres d'eux que Harry, débarrassé de sa cape d'invisibilité, reconnut avec une profonde répugnance le nez crochu et les longs cheveux noirs et graisseux de Severus Rogue, que la lanterne éclairait par en dessous.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana Rogue.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et donna une petite tape sur le cadenas. Aussitôt, les chaînes se détachèrent en ondulant comme des serpents et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

-C'est gentil à vous de venir nous voir, Potter. Dommage que vous jugiez les robes de l'école indignes de votre élégance naturelle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je n'avais pas mes…, commença Harry mais Rogue l'interrompit.

-Inutile d'attendre, Nymphadora. Potter est tout à fait en…heu…sécurité entre mes mains.

-C'était à Hagrid que j'avais envoyé le message, dit Tonks avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Hagrid était en retard au festin de début d'année, tout comme Potter maintenant, c'est donc moi qui l'ai reçu. Au fait, ajouta Rogue en reculant d'un pas pour laisser passer Harry, j'ai été très intéressé par votre nouveau Patronus.

Il lui referma la grille au nez dans un grand fracas métallique et donna un autre coup de baguette sur les chaînes qui reprirent leur place dans un cliquetis.

-Je crois que l'ancien vous réussissait beaucoup mieux, dit Rogue, avec une indéniable malveillance. Le nouveau paraît un peu faible.

Lorsque Rogue balança la lanterne, Harry vit sur le visage de Tonks une expression fugitive d'indignation et de colère. Puis l'obscurité la recouvrit à nouveau.

-Bonne nuit, lui lança Harry par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il prenait la direction de l'école au côté de Rogue. Merci pour…tout.

-A bientôt, Harry

Pendant une minute environ, Rogue ne prononça pas un mot Harry avait l'impression de répandre autour de lui des ondes de haine si puissantes qu'il semblait incroyable que Rogue n'en ressente pas la brûlure. Il l'avait détesté dès leur première rencontre et jamais plus il ne pourrait lui accorder son pardon en raison de son attitude à l'égard de Sirius. Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir au cours de l'été et il était arrivé à la conclusion que les remarques narquoises de Rogue, insinuant que Sirius préférait rester bien caché pendant que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix combattaient Voldemort, avaient constitué un facteur déterminant dans la décision de son parrain de se précipiter au ministère la nuit où il était mort. Harry s'accrochait à cette idée parce qu'elle lui permettait d'incriminer Rogue, ce qui était en soi satisfaisant, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne regrettait en rien la mort de Sirius, c'était bien l'homme à côté duquel il marchait dans l'obscurité.

-Je pense que je vais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre retard, dit Rogue. Et, voyons…encore vingt pour votre accoutrement de Moldu. Je crois qu'aucune maison n'a eu un nombre négatif de points si tôt dans le trimestre – nous n'en sommes même pas au dessert. Il se peut que vous ayez établi un record, Potter.

La fureur et la haine qui bouillonnaient en lui donnaient à Harry l'impression d'être chauffé à blanc, mais il aurait encore mieux aimé rester immobilisé pendant tout le trajet de retour à Londres plutôt que révéler à Rogue les raisons de son retard.

-J'imagine que vous aviez l'intention de faire une entrée remarquée ? poursuivit Rogue. Et comme il n'y avait pas de voiture volante disponible, vous avez pensé que surgir dans la Grande Salle au beau milieu du festin aurait un effet spectaculaire.

Harry resta silencieux bien qu'il sentît sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser. Il savait que Rogue était venu le chercher uniquement pour ça, pour les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il pourrait le harceler, le tourmenter, sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Ils atteignirent enfin les marches du château et lorsque les grandes portes de chêne s'écartèrent sur le vaste hall d'entrée au sol couvert de dalles, un tumulte de conversations, de rires, de tintements de verre et d'assiettes les accueillit, en provenance de la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Harry se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas remettre sur lui la cape d'invisibilité et regagner ainsi sans être remarqué sa place à la longue table des Gryffondor (qui avait le défaut d'être la plus éloignée de l'entrée).

Mais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rogue dit aussitôt :

-Pas de cape. Vous traverserez la salle en marchant normalement pour que tout le monde vous voie, ce qui était votre intention, j'en suis sûr.

Harry pivota sur ses talons et franchit les portes d'un pas décidé. Tout valait mieux que rester auprès de Rogue. La Grande Salle, avec ses quatre longues tables – une pour chaque maison – et celle tout au bout, réservée aux professeurs, était décorée comme d'habitude de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs et dont la clarté étincelait sur les assiettes. Mais tout n'était plus qu'un vague miroitement aux yeux de Harry dont le pas fut si rapide qu'il était déjà passé devant la table des Poufsouffle avant que les autres élèves aient vraiment eu le temps de le regarder. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour l'observer plus attentivement, il avait déjà repéré Ron et Hermione et se précipitait dans leur direction, le long des bancs, pour se glisser entre eux.

-Où est-ce que tu… ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure ? s'étonna Ron, les yeux écarquillés, comme tous ceux qui étaient assis à leurs côtés.

-Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry en prenant une cuillère, les yeux plissés pour regarder son reflet déformé.

-Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Hermione. Viens là…

Elle leva sa baguette, prononça la formule : _"Tergeo !"_ et fit disparaître le sang séché.

-Merci, dit Harry en passant la main sur son visage propre. Et mon nez, ça va ?

-Il est normal, répondit Hermione d'un ton anxieux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? On a eu une peur bleue !

-Je vous raconterai plus tard, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il était parfaitement conscient que Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus l'écoutaient. Même Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, était venu flotter le long du banc pour surprendre leur conversation.

-Mais…, dit Hermione.

-Pas maintenant, Hermione, coupa Harry avec une gravité éloquente.

Il espérait beaucoup qu'on le croirait rescapé d'un épisode héroïque, impliquant de préférence un ou deux Mangemorts et un Détraqueur. Bien sûr, Malefoy répandrait l'histoire aussi largement que possible, mais il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle n'atteigne pas trop les oreilles de Gryffondor.

Il tendit le bras devant Ron pour attraper cuisses de poulet et une poignée de frites mais avant qu'il aie pu mettre la main dessus, elles avaient disparu, remplacées par des gâteaux.

-Tu as raté la Répartition, en tout cas, dit Hermione tandis que Ron plongeait sur un gros gâteau au chocolat.

-Le Choixpeau a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Harry en prenant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

-Toujours pareil…il nous a conseillé de rester unis face à l'ennemi, tu vois le genre.

-Dumbledore a parlé de Voldemort ?

-Pas encore, mais il réserve toujours son vrai discours pour la fin du festin. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

-Rogue m'a dit que Hagrid était arrivé en retard…

-Tu as vu Rogue ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Ron entre deux bouchées de gâteau qu'il avalait avec frénésie.

-Je suis tombé sur lui, répondit Harry, évasif.

-Hagrid n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, dit Hermione. Tiens, regarde, Harry, il te fait signe.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et sourit à Hagrid qui, en effet, lui adressait un geste de la main. Hagrid n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se comporter avec la dignité de sa voisine de table, le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor, dont la tête lui arrivait quelque part entre le coude et qui observait d'un regard désapprobateur cette façon un peu trop enthousiaste de saluer un élève. Harry remarqua avec surprise la présence du professeur Trelawney, qui enseignait la divination, assise de l'autre côté de Hagrid. Elle quittait rarement sa chambre située en haut d'une tour et il ne l'avait encore jamais vue participer au festin de début d'année. Elle paraissait aussi bizarre qu'à l'ordinaire, couverte de perles scintillantes et de longs châles, les yeux agrandis par les verres de ses immenses lunettes. L'ayant toujours un peu considérée comme une mystificatrice, Harry avait été stupéfait de découvrir, à la fin de l'année précédente, qu'elle était l'auteur de la prédilection qui avait poussé Lord Voldemort à tuer ses parents et à l'attaquer lui-même. depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il éprouvait moins que jamais l'envie de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Fort heureusement, il ne suivrait plus les cours de divination cette année. Ses grand yeux, semblables à un phare, se posèrent sur lui et il tourna précipitamment la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard. Sous des rires et des applaudissements tapageurs, Malefoy mimait quelqu'un qui se fait fracasser le nez. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tarte à la mélasse avec, à nouveau, une sensation de brûlure dans les entrailles. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour affronter Malefoy seul à seul…

-Alors, que voulait Slughorn ? demanda Hermione.

-Savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé au ministère, répondit Harry.

-Il n'est pas le seul, lança Hermione avec dédain. On n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions là-dessus dans le train, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?

-Oui, dit Ron. Ils veulent tous savoir si tu es vraiment l'Élu…

-Même parmi les fantômes, il y a beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet, interrompit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Il inclina vers Harry sa tête à peine rattachée au reste de son corps en la faisant osciller dangereusement sur la fraise qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Je suis considéré comme une sorte d'autorité quand il s'agit de Harry Potter. Il est de notoriété publique que nous entretenons des relations amicales. Mais j'ai assuré la communauté des esprits que je ne vous importunerai pas avec des questions. "Harry Potter sait qu'il peut se confier à moi en toute tranquillité, leur ai-je dit, j'aimerais mieux mourir que de trahir sa confiance. "

-Ca ne vous engage pas beaucoup puisque vous êtes déjà mort, fit remarquer Ron.

-Une fois de plus, vous manifestez à mon égard autant de sensibilité qu'une hache émoussée, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête d'un air offensé.

Puis il s'éleva dans les airs et retourna à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor au moment où Dumbledore se levait à celle des professeurs. Les conversations et les rires qui résonnaient dans la salle s'évanouirent presque aussitôt.

-Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras largement écartés comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tout le monde à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main ? s'inquiéta Hermione en sursautant.

Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. La main droite de Dumbledore était toujours aussi noircie et cadavérique que le soir où il était venu chercher Harry chez les Dursley. Des chuchotements se répandirent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Dumbledore, qui en avait deviné la cause, se contenta de sourire et tira sa manche pourpre et or sur sa main blessée.

-Rien d'inquiétant, assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé. À présent…je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens. Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend… Oh ! Mais attendez une minute ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il me manque mes deux oreilles pointues préférées. Minerva, pouvez-vous aller les chercher, je vous prie ?

-Ce sera inutile, Albus, dit soudain une voix en provenance de la porte de la Grande Salle. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Dans l'encadrement, se tenaient deux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées dans une longue cape qui se fondait dans le décor de la Grande Salle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient en direction de la table des professeurs, les capes changeaient de couleur, telles des caméléons.

-Aldéa ! Iliana ! Quelle heureuse surprise que de vous voir arriver sans que personne ne vienne vous chercher ! Cela me surprend venant de toi, Aldéa, déclara Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire.

-Comme toutes les choses que tu ignores, Albus, répondit l'étrangère.

Les élèves furent surpris de l'entendre tutoyer le directeur et encore plus de lui avoir clouer le bec aussi joliment. Cependant parmi les professeurs, Rogue eut un sourire malveillant. Les dénommées Aldéa et Iliana rejetèrent en arrière leur capuchon, révélant une cascade de cheveux noirs et dorés. Harry et les autres ne pouvaient voir que leur dos car elles regardaient Dumbledore dans les yeux.

-Chers élèves, je vous présente Aldéa (la jeune fille au cheveux noirs se tourna vers eux, et les regarda d'un air hautain à travers ses yeux d'un vert intense) et Iliana (celle au cheveux blonds promena d'un air intéressé son regard azur sur la foule). Elles seront respectivement à Serpentard (il y eut une ovation à la table de Malefoy) et à Gryffondor (Harry eut l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient mises à danser la salsa). Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais vous dire quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, Mr Rusard m'a rappelé de vous informer que tous les produits provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matches. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière. Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

Slughorn se leva, son crâne chauve brillant à la lumière des chandelles, son gros ventre, dans son gilet, plongeant la table dans l'ombre.

-Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

-Des potions ?

-Des _potions_ ?

Le mot se répéta dans la salle, les élèves se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

-Des potions ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en tournant vers Harry un regard ébahi. Mais tu avais dit…

-Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir la rumeur, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Non ! s'écria Harry si fort que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Il n'y prêta aucune attention, fixant la table des professeurs d'un regard indigné. Comment Rogue avait-il pu devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal depuis tout ce temps? Ne savait-on pas depuis des années que Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas confiance pour occuper ce poste ?

-Harry, tu nous avais annoncé que Slughorn devait enseigné la défense contre les forces du Mal ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est ce que je pensais ! assura Harry, en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler à quel moment Dumbledore le lui avait dit mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était bien incapable de se souvenir d'un seul mot de Dumbledore à ce sujet.

Rogue, qui était assis à la droite de Dumbledore, ne se leva pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Il se contenta d'un geste nonchalant de la main pour remercier les élèves de Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient. Harry remarqua que la dénommée Aldéa regardait Rogue fixement.

-Au moins, une chose est sûre, déclara-t-il d'un ton féroce, c'est que Rogue sera parti à la fin de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

-Ce poste est maudit. Personne n'y est resté plus d'un an… Quirrell en est même mort. Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre…

-Harry ! s'indigna Hermione, choquée.

-Peut-être qu'il reprendra les cours de potions à la fin de l'année, dit Ron, plus raisonnablement. Ce Slughorn n'aura peut-être pas envie de faire ça longtemps. Maugrey, lui, n'est pas resté.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir réagi. Un brouhaha s'était élevé dans toute la salle à l'annonce que Rogue avait fini par voir réaliser son désir le plus cher. Apparemment indifférent à la sensation qu'il venait de provoquer en annonçant la nouvelle, Dumbledore n'ajouta rien sur les professeurs et attendit quelques secondes qu'un silence total soit revenu avant de poursuivre :

-Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.

Le silence devint tendu, pesant, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Esmérine redressa la tête et sembla très intéressée par ce qu'allait dire Dumbledore. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui ne regardait pas Dumbledore mais faisait voler sa fourchette à l'aide de sa baguette magique et jetait des coups d'œil à Aldéa, comme s'il jugeait les paroles du directeur indignes de son attention.

-Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devrons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celles des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent – en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.

Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis il sourit à nouveau.

-Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc une bonne nuit. Salut !

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Harry n'était pas du tout pressé de partir en même temps que la foule aux regards écarquillés, ou de s'approcher de Malefoy qui saisirait l'occasion pour raconter à nouveau comment il lui avait écrasé le nez. Il préféra traîner derrière les autres en faisant semblant de relacer ses chaussures pendant que la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor passaient devant lui. Hermione s'était aussitôt précipitée pour remplir ses devoirs de préfet, qui consistaient à montrer le chemin aux première année, mais Ron était demeuré auprès de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ton nez ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent derrière la foule des élèves, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry le lui raconta. Preuve de leur solide amitié, Ron s'abstint de rire.

-J'ai vu Malefoy mimer quelque chose avec son nez, murmura-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Harry avec amertume. Écoute plutôt ce qu'il a dit avant de s'apercevoir que j'étais là…

Harry s'était attendu à voir Ron abasourdi par les vantardises de Malefoy. Mais il ne parut pas du tout impressionné, ce que Harry considéra comme de la pure obstination.

-Allons, Harry, il essayait simplement de faire le malin devant Parkinson… Quelle mission pourrait bien lui confier Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Comment peux-tu être sûr n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un à Poudlard ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

-Tu veux bien arrêter de prononcer ce nom, Harry, lança une voix derrière lui, d'un ton réprobateur.

Harry se retourna et vit Hagrid qui hachait la tête.

-Dumbledore le prononce, lui, répliqua Harry, entêté.

-Oui, mais lui, c'est Dumbledore, pas vrai ? dit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé en retard, Harry ? Je me suis inquiété.

-J'ai été retenu dans le train, expliqua Harry. Et _vous_, pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ?

-j'étais avec Graup, répondit Hagrid d'un ton réjouit. Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. Il habite un nouvel endroit là-haut dans les montagnes, c'est Dumbledore qui a arrangé ça – une belle grande caverne. Il y est beaucoup plus heureux que dans la forêt. On a bien bavardé.

-Vraiment, dit Harry en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Ron.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le demi-frère de Hagrid, un redoutable géant doué d'un talent particulier pour déraciner les arbres, son vocabulaire comprenait cinq mots dont deux qu'il était incapable de prononcer correctement.

-Oh oui, il a beaucoup progressé, assura Hagrid avec fierté. Tu serais étonné. Je crois que je vais le former pour devenir mon assistant.

Ron étouffa une exclamation qu'il parvint à faire passer pour un éternuement. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à proximité des portes de chêne.

-De toute façon, je vous vois demain, ce sera votre premier cours après le déjeuner. Venez un peu plus tôt, vous pourrez dire bonjour à Buck – ou plutôt à Ventdebout !

Les saluant d'un signe de main amical, il sortit dans l'obscurité du parc.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Il savait que Ron éprouvait le même embarras que lui.

-Tu laisses tomber les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ?

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Toi aussi ?

Harry hocha la tête à son tour.

-Et Hermione, elle arrête également ? demanda Ron.

Harry répondit par un nouveau signe de tête affirmatif. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que dirait Hagrid quand il s'apercevrait que ses trois élèves préférés avaient abandonné la matière qu'il enseignait.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, ils découvrirent Hermione et Iliana plongées en grande discussion. Durant le discours, ni Harry ni Ron n'avait eu le temps de la détailler vraiment.

Elle était plutôt grande, ses cheveux ondulés lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Deux mèches lui barraient le visage alors que le reste de ses cheveux étaient noués en une natte à quatre brins. Une paire d'oreilles pointues dépassait. Elle était vêtue de l'habituelle uniforme scolaire, et Harry trouvait que le blason rouge et or des Gryffondor faisait ressortir sa natte qu'elle avait passée par-dessus une épaule. Elle portait un collier en or qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un coquillage et une rose. Un rubis brillait en son milieu.

-C'est un cadeau d'au revoir d'une amie, dit la jeune fille en réponse à la question muette de Ron et Harry.

-Iliana était en train de me parler de l'histoire des Elfes, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas surpris ? dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione, ne peux-tu pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle vient juste d'arriver.

-Ne fais donc pas tant d'histoires, intervint Iliana. Elle ne me dérange pas.

-Avant que vous n'arriviez, elle s'apprêtait à me parler de son pays.

-Ça, au moins, c'est intéressant, dit Harry.

-Je viens de la Forêt Noire, un royaume dissimulé aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne s'y sont jamais rendu. J'y ai grandi avec mes cousins, mes parents et ma sœur. Malheureusement, nous avons été séparées, elle et moi, lors de notre fuite…

Sa voix se brisa. L'espace d'un maigre instant, des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux, puis son visage retrouva son air calme.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dû fuir ? demanda Hermione.

-Donne moi ta main.

-Mais…commença Hermione.

-Si tu veux une réponse à ta question, tu dois me donner ta main, l'interrompit la nouvelle.

Hermione hésita. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait demandé sa main pour répondre à une de ses questions. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, puis Hermione saisit la main que lui tendait Iliana. Aussitôt que leurs mains entrèrent en contact, une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage de Hermione, remplaçant l'air hésitant. Elle resta immobile encore une dizaine de minutes, puis…

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune fille. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça ?

Iliana baissa les yeux.

-Il faut prendre la vie comme elle vient et accepter les épreuves qu'elle nous soumet, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est ce qu'on nous apprend chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces créatures qui vous suivaient ?

-Des Orques. Stupides, mais rapides et endurants. Nos ennemis s'en servent dans leurs armées. Nous avons des Elfes, des Hommes et parfois des Dragons, lorsque l'on arrive à les corrompre.

-Il n'y a pas de Nains ? questionna Harry.

-Il n'y en a plus. Les Gobelins les ont tous anéantis.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent une expression de dégoût mêlée d'horreur.

-La Terre du Milieu est constamment en guerre, que ce soit pour aider ou pour se défendre, nous devons constamment nous battre contre les Forces du Mal. Nous vivons chaque jour dans la crainte de nous retrouver avec une flèche dans la gorge ou une épée dans le ventre.

-Je pense que ça va te changer de vivre ici alors, avec les baguettes il n'y a pas de sang, lui dit Harry.

-Peut-être, mais les duels à l'épée risquent de me manquer atrocement.

-Les duels à l'épée ? s'écrièrent en même temps Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux avant de se lever et de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

-Je crois que je vais l'imiter, dit Ron aux autres en baillant.

-Tu es fatigué alors que tu n'as rien fait de la journée ! s'indigna Hermione.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que le visage de Ron prenait une teinte cramoisie.

-Au fait, Harry, si tu ne veux pas que l'on sache qu'Iliana t'attire, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de la regarder comme un chien regarde une saucisse, lança Ron, ce qui ôta le sourire railleur qui éclairait le visage de Harry.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua Harry en détournant le regard.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons, lança Hermione, lasse d'écouter leur dispute.

-Ça se voit tant que ça qu'elle me plaît ? demanda Harry lorsque la porte du dortoir se fut refermée derrière elle.

-Un peu que ça se voit, répondit Ron. D'un autre côté, je te comprends. Elle est plutôt jolie.

-Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Ne pense pas trop à elle, lui recommanda Ron. Tu finirais par devenir fou.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en montant les escaliers. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseillait de tout faire pour être le plus souvent possible avec elle. Une fois dans le dortoir, il se mit en pyjama, ôta ses lunettes et s'allongea dans les draps tièdes de son lit à baldaquins. Presque malgré lui, son esprit s'égara vers Iliana.


End file.
